The current trend in electronic devices, like in particular mobile phones that became “smartphones” and electronic devices like “tablets”, is to make these devices as compact as possible. This has led to further integration of components of these electronic devices. Integration of components at first led to less failure. When looking for instance at televisions, this is evident.
Many devices, like the already mentioned mobile phones and tablets, have many parts that remain vulnerable to damage, in particular because of the mobile, hand-held nature of these electronic devices. Displays shatter or break, plugs break, microphones and speakers attract dirt and dust and break down. Further and further integration however make it more and more impossible to repair these electronic devices, despite the increasing costs of these high-tech devices.
Another trend in electronic devices, and in particular in mobile phones, tablets and other hand-held devices, is the improvement of performance.
The applicant is a social enterprise with the coal of creating a fairer economy. Applicant seeks to open up supply chains to understand how things are made and build stronger connections between people and their products. The electronic devices that are developed by the applicant serve to uncover production systems, address challenging problems and stimulate discussions about what is truly fair. Thus, leading by example to expand the market for ethical products and giving a voice to consumers that care about social values. Together with a community formed, applicant wants to change the way products are made, To that end, applicant defined live core action areas:
Mining: Applicant wants to source materials that support local economies, not armed militias.
Design: Focusing on longevity and reparability to extend the phone's usable life and give buyers more control over their products.
Manufacturing: Factory workers deserve safe conditions, fair wages anti worker representation. Applicant works closely with manufacturers that want to invest in employee wellbeing.
Life Cycle: Applicant addresses the full lifespan of mobile phones, including use, reuse and safe recycling.
Social Entrepreneurship: Applicant works to create a new economy with a focus on social values. By operating transparently and sharing the story, applicant is helping consumers make informed decisions about what they buy.
Recently, an initiative called “phonebloks” was launched, which is further developed in a project called “Ara”. It presented a concept of a modular mobile phone having various blocks that attach to a base. No detailed embodiment was presented, however. It seems to relate to rectangular, functional blocks that, are all plugged into a common breadboard.
US2014252779 according to its abstract described a locking arrangement configured to attach to each other a body part of an electronic device and a cover part of the electronic device. The locking arrangement includes an elongated locking part configured to be mounted inside the body part. The locking part, is configured to be movable between an open position and a closed position inside the body part and the locking part extends along most of the length of one edge of the body part. In the closed position the locking part engages the cover part thereby coupling the cover part and the body part together.
US2006099837 according to its abstract described a metal mobile phone case. The metal mobile phone case has an upper housing and a lower housing. Sliding-slots are on two sides of the upper housing. Sliding-blocks corresponding to the sliding-slots are on two sides of the lower housing. By inserting the sliding-blocks into the sliding-slots, the upper housing and the lower housing are assembled. The lower housing further has an antenna cavity and a battery cavity. By placing an antenna cover and a battery cover on the antenna cavity and the battery cavity respectively, the upper housing and the lower housing can further be secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,564 according to its abstract described a modularized electronic system for packaging and assembling one or more electronic module assemblies comprising at least one external enclosure case having one internal room for module mounting. The external enclosure case further comprises at least one upper case assembly and one lower case assembly for clamping the electronic modules in between. Each electronic module comprises a module head and a substantially rectangular module body. The module head further comprises a rigid module connector on its bottom vertically plugged in a receptacle on the lower case assembly. The module body further comprises a substantially tint top end and bottom end and is clamped between upper and lower case assemblies whereby the module assembly can be easily installed or removed by hand without using tools. The internal mounting mechanism of the system greatly simplifies the mounting mechanisms of both the internal modules and the external enclosure case and allows complete modularization of a portable computer system.
US2014329570 according to its abstract described an exemplary wireless communication device includes a circuit board, a metal board, and a display module. The circuit board includes two groups of connecting terminals. The metal board is located on the circuit board and includes two metal bodies. The display module is located on the metal board. One metal body is electronically connected to one group of connecting terminals. The other metal body is electronically connected to the other group of connecting terminals.
US2011255218 according to its abstract described systems and methods for cover assembly retention of a portable electronic device. In some embodiments, a cover assembly and/or housing of an electronic device can include one or more retention features such as details, hooks, tabs, extensions, screw plates, screw holes, shuffles, latches, or any combination of the above for retaining the cover assembly to housing. In some embodiments, one or more retention features can be included on a internal platform of the electronic device to retain the cover assembly. In some embodiments, a hidden screw feature can be included in a SIM tray slot of the electronic device. Once a SIM tray has been inserted into the SIM tray slot, the screw feature can be hidden from sight and may become unapparent to an end user of the electronic device.
US2014078708 according to its abstract described a mobile terminal including camera module mounted in a terminal body and configured to capture an image a frame mounted onto the terminal body to cover at least part of the camera module, the frame having a locking hole; and a cover coupled to the terminal body to cover the frame. Further, the cover includes a locking hook locked in the locking hole to fix a position of the frame when the cover is coupled to the terminal body.
WO2004077800 according to its abstract described a compact display module for use in electronic devices, comprising a flat display having a front side with a display surface, and a carrier frame supporting the display. A metal frame is arranged over said front side with an aperture at said display surface, said metal frame having a flat gasket-receiving portion which is parallel to said display surface and extends around said aperture.